Kakashi: Pemberhentian
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: langusng aj dan plese reviwnya :P


Disc : Naruto hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto **sepenuhnya.

Pairing : Kakashi.

Gendre : Hurt.

Chap : 1. Ia adalah...?

Pemberhentian.

.

Kakashi berhenti di satu tempat. Ia tak melangkah pergi kemanapun, sekalipun ia melewati berbagai macam waktu, bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang, langkahnya terhenti. Sebenarnya _sangat _lama ia berhenti di tempat _**itu**_. Ia tidak ingat seberapa lama waktu berputar dari hari ke hari. Baginya hal yang dilaluinya selalu sama, berdiri di satu tempat miliknya. Dunia terus berputar, namun waktunya seakan berhenti. Ia tak mempedulikannya, sih. Ia juga tak mempedulikan bagaimana orang-orang terus berkembang dari waktu ke waktu sedangkan ia masih tetap menjadi dirinya yang dulu. _Meskipun, ia ingin._

Setiap orang selalu menunjukkan siapa diri mereka. Entah untuk menarik perhatian atau apapun juga. Yah, sebenarnya ia juga mempunyai satu sikap yang selalu menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya. Membaca buku yang tak sepantasnya dibaca di muka umum. Ia tak peduli, baginya sikapnya itu adalah bagian dari dirinya. Tepatnya, salah satu yang menyatakan siapa dirinya yang sedang berpura-pura tak peduli. Yeah, dan masih banyak hal yang belum orang lain ketahui tentangnya. Namun, satu hal yang menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya hanyalah 2 nisan yang menjadi bukti bisu mengapa ia menjadi seperti _itu_. satu nisan bernama Homura Rin dan sisanya, satu nisan bernama Uchiha Obito. Namun, ke 2 nisan itu tak berpenghuni. Tidak seperti gurunya, Namikaze Minato, hokage ke-4 yang meninggal karena siluman Kyuubi yang menyerang desa 16 tahun silam yang kini menempati nisannya dengan secara terhormat.

Namun sekarang ia mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa 2 nisan yang tak berpenghuni itu penghuninya ternyata masih hidup, tepatnya ketika perang dunia shinobi ke-4 terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sakitkah perasaannya? Ya, ia sakit. Mengapa demikian? Jawabannya sederhana saja : Uchiha Obito, orang yang dianggapnya sebagai pahlawannya lah yang ternyata menyebabkan terjadinya kekacauan perang dunia shinobi ke-4 dan itu tak lepas dari kesalahannya yang dianggap Obito telah dikhianati pesan dari seorang penyandang klan terhebat Uchiha itu. Ingin ia tersenyum jika ternyata semua yang terjadi selama 16 tahun silam karena dirinya. Lucu untuk dikatakan mengerikan. Lebih tepatnya, dengan egonya lah semua kekacauan itu terjadi. Yeah, tapi itu memang tepat. Satu lagi, perempuan bernama Homura Rin –yang telah dibunuhnya dengan tanpa **ketidaksengajaan **lah yang telah membuatnya hidup lagi dari kematiannya yang ke-2, sepertinya.

Ia kuat.

Ia kuat.

Hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya bertahan dari air mata yang tak ingin dikeluarkannya karena baginya, air mata adalah bukti bahwa seseorang lemah atau karena...

Tidak! –ingkarnya.

Ia tidak akan menangis karena percuma. Yang pasti sejak selesainya perang dunia shinobi ke-4 ia menentukan satu tujuannya. Sebuah tempat untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa keberadaannya sangat berbahaya. Lebih tepatnya sebuah tempat pemberhentian yang cocok untuk ditinggalinya.

Dimanakah itu?

Dan...

Tempat apakah itu?

Sebenarnya, seperti apa atau dimana letaknya ia hanya membutuhkan satu jawaban yang sama. Toh, baginya pertanyaan itu terlalu sangat sederhana untuk didefinisikan. Artinya pertanyaan manapun jawabannya akan selalu sama –tidak juga, sih.

Kali ini, ia hanya sendiri. Tersisa seorang diri –lagi. Ia tau, ia tidak sendiri namun hatinya sendiri. Terkadang ia menginginkan sebuah waktu bernama keheningan, sepi. Suram! Itu sangat suram. Tapi yah, itu memang keinginan dari dasar hatinya yang terus-menerus merasa kesakitan. Bukan 'sakit' karena tubuh yang luka – itu bisa disembuhkan, menurutnya – melainkan 'sakit' hatinya. Jiwanya mengamuk, namun takkan pernah bisa untuk diungkapkan.

Andai saja waktu berputar kembali ke masa lalu. _Oh, ayolah kau bukan orang yang naif kan, Kakashi?_ ia tersenyum sarkas mendapati pikirannya yang seperti itu. Namun keinginan itu bukan sekadar karena ia 'naif' tetapi karena ia benar-benar menginginkannya walaupun ia selalu menyangkalnya karena ia tahu bahwa masa lalu akan menjadi masa lalu dan kehidupan akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
